


I Will be Your Guardian

by Chronicles_of_Scout



Series: Kalex 2018 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicles_of_Scout/pseuds/Chronicles_of_Scout
Summary: RedK Kara meets the Red Lantern Ring in a showdown probably no one expected but hey... Alex was involved.





	I Will be Your Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally read this challenge as a RedLantern Kara and so have a RedLantern Kara fic halfway done that is really violent and angsty actually but then last night I was like, you should double check the prompt and it said RedK Kara!
> 
> What a dweeb I am.
> 
> Luckily I had this tucked away in my handy dandy... notebook. Win for all us eh?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> Song: Don't Let Me Go- The Fray

** I Will be Your Guardian **

_What would you give,_ the ring whispered across the battlefield, _to save her?_

Kara had always thought she wouldn’t be able to process things correctly while under the influence of RedK.She knew what it was now.Being subject to it’s cruelty once had been more than enough to let her know when she was being controlled.

So, she had thought, rationally she believed, that the _love_ side of her would be eliminated.

RedK took away everything good.

Including Alex.

The DEO agent stood across from her, her mouth turned up in a mockery of a smile.Like a puppet with no master, her dark eyes wide and excited.

Kara could process her rage at the sight, but she also felt fear, concern, _love._

_Alex._

She wouldn’t question how this had happened.

Kal had explained enough of the lantern corps for her to know Alex must have been in significant pain for the ring to choose her.

Because of Kara.

Because Kara had refused to come back for _weeks_ ; allow herself to be ‘cured’.At the time she hadn’t understood why Alex couldn’t just love her like this; love all of Kara even the angry bitter parts.She understood now.Seeing Alex like this…

Kara would sooner wish her dead.

She also knew that Alex was still newly possessed by the Red Lantern ring, otherwise she would have bonded much further.She still had time.

“Name your price.”She muttered, eyes watching Alex warily even as her ears strained to pick up on any abnormalities in her human’s heart.Normal.It was still normal.A little fast but—

_We want you Kara Zor-El.Give us your body and we will give you your lover._

And Kara didn’t even hesitate.“Done.”

There was a rush of angry hot energy, the ring that Alex had clutched so tightly fighting against her weak human fingers attaching itself to Kara effortlessly.

_We will rule the world._ It whispered seductively, the hairs on Kara’s arms standing up.

Kara ignored it, forcing the rage back as she knelt next to Alex’s confused form.

Alex was on her knees, head clutched in her hands and tears pouring from her eyes as she looked up in confusion.“Kara?”

“It’s ok.” Kara murmured.“It’s all going to be ok now.”

“I don’t…”Alex shook her head again, palms pressing against her eyes.

Kara cupped her face, forcing her head up for a kiss.Soft, quick.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come back to you Alex.”

“Wha… Kara!”Alex’s eyes landed on the ring on her hand and she grabbed at it, hissing when the metal scorched her skin.“Take it off!You have to take it off!What did you _do_?! _Why did you do that_?!”

“You know why.”Kara said patiently, standing and leaving Alex on the ground.“I have to go now.”

“No!” Alex grabbed at her legs, her fingers barely touching Kara’s boot before the Kryptonian had hurled herself into the sky.

The ring shrieked with glee, the obvious power that Kara was displaying more than enough to get the entity excited.

Kara saw worlds fall before her; saw people scream in fear.

They worshipped her.

It was a funny thing being on RedK _and_ being possessed by a Lantern Ring.

Kara wasn’t sure if she would have had the mindset to pull this off as regular Kara; but RedK Kara… well she was _pissed_.

RedK Kara liked to plan her _own_ world ending schemes, not have anyone or _thing_ assist her in said schemes thank you very much!

RedK Kara wanted people to worship _her;_ not her and _some ring._

And most importantly, RedK Kara was a bit of a control freak and she did _not_ like it when people touched her things.

Particularly her thing marked Alex Danvers.

That was hers.

Alex was _hers_ and this thing threatened to take her away!

She would show it what pain was.

She flew and she didn’t stop, her RedK mind much more focused than her Supergirl one ever was.

Passing through the layers of the stratosphere, passed the cloud covers and straight out into space, she drew on the ring’s abilities to breathe and retain her power of flight.She was almost to the sun before the ring realized what she was doing and shrieked in fury.

She howled right back, this thing thought it knew what _rage_ was?

Alex was _hers._

Alex was _hers._

Alex was _hers._

Fuck this ring!

She screamed and launched herself into the sun, Sol’s waves melting the metal and allowing Kara to pull the rage monster off of her hand as she hurled it into the yellow star.

Her flesh screamed, howling in pain as she fell, no longer able to support herself as she slipped into unconsciousness.

_Everything,_ Kara finally answered the ring’s original question, _I would give everything._

~*~

Kara woke up feeling very hot and uncomfortable in her own skin.She wrenched her body off the bed, pushing herself to a seated position as she groaned into her hands.

Something punched her in the arm and she hissed, jerking away from the hit only to be engulfed in strong arms a second later.

“Ow!” She complained, her hair tangling in the hug and pulling on her scalp.“Rao Alex, that _hurts!”_

Alex didn’t release her, holding her that much tighter as her body trembled against Kara’s raw skin.

“Serves you right!”The agent countered, “if you ever save me again I’m going to beat you to death with your own arms.”

Kara grumbled and wiggled, finally loosening Alex’s death grip enough that she was able to turn and kiss her human properly.All teeth and desperate tongue that Kara normally would _not_ have been for but that suited this situation just fine.

“Just so you know,” she muttered between kisses, chest laboring with her irregular breaths, “that is highly impractical.”

Alex grabbed her face, her mouth sealing over Kara’s and infusing heat where they touched.Kara was reduced to a whimpering puddle.

“My threat stands.”Alex said when she finally pulled away, her kisses, softer now and much sweeter, meeting Kara’s cheeks, chin, eyelids.“I love you.”She whispered.“Please don’t leave me again.”

“I won’t.”Kara promised, pulling Alex close and wrapping her in a hug.“… how exactly am I here right now by the way?Are you dead?”Kara pulled away and took in the room she was in.DEO med bay and she was on the solar bed.Did the dead place have solar beds?

“I’m not dead.”Alex reassured her, before pressing Kara back onto the bed to check her vitals.“And no, you aren’t dead either.J’onn reached out to a friend when he realized what had happened to me.They were too late to stop the showdown between us but Hal flew into the sun after you and grabbed your body back.There was no real damage since you Kryptonians love the sun so much, and the heat burned the rest of the RedK from your system so it was a win-win all around.Smart thinking by the way.If you had given yourself an exit plan I wouldn’t even be forcing you out of our bedroom for the next week.”

Kara’s jaw dropped.“What?But we haven’t been together in _weeks_ Alex!”

“And whose fault was that?”Alex fumed, heat rising to her cheeks as she pressed her stethoscope none to gently against Kara’s heart.“Certainly not _mine.”_

Kara pouted.“I didn’t _want_ to get hit with RedK.That was Max being a jerk face again.”

Alex’s hand shook as she pulled the cool metal away, turning and looking at Kara’s chart for information that Kara _knew_ she had already memorized.

“Hey,” she said softly, “you know I would never leave you if I was in my right mind, right?”She sat up and rested her hand on Alex’s shoulder, exerting no pressure in the hold.“ _Nothing_ could keep me away from you for long Alex.Not RedK, not a stupid ring, and apparently not even death. _I’m yours.”_

And they were kissing again, slower this time, the desperation leaking away to leave nothing but love and a gratefulness Kara had never felt before.

She was _here;_ she had her girl in her arms because RedK her was an egotistical genius and Kara was _not_ going to complain.

Alex sniffled, hands fisted into the front of Kara’s hospital gown while Kara held her close; one hand banded around her waist and the other playing in the short hairs at the base of Alex’s skull.

“I love you.” Alex murmured, nudging her nose against Kara’s.“You can’t keep going off on these death missions anymore.Tell your RedK brain that if I’m _yours_ then that means that _you’re mine.”_

Kara blushed.“You heard that?”

Alex shook her head, “I _lived_ it.Don’t do it again.”

“Scout’s honor.”Kara promised.

It was a small lie she reasoned, as she kissed Alex again and one she suspected Alex knew.If Kara was forced to relive that again, she would choose Alex.

Every time.

The ring had asked the wrong question.

It wasn’t what would Kara _give._ That was and always had been: everything.

It should have asked what she would _do;_ it might have survived if it had known her answer to that.

_Anything_.

If it meant Alex’s life— _Alex’s happiness—_ Kara would do anything.

She slept in their bed that night, Alex holding her tightly against her chest.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That went quicker than I thought, but I've been editing YWLM soooo hope it was at least partially satisfying?
> 
> I don't think RedK Kara gets enough credit, I mean she was really nice compared to Astra and Zod who were not under RedK and were still just dicks. And I really really really really want to believe that she wouldn't have actually killed Alex. Like really want to believe that so bad.
> 
> So this came out of my head. In the comic (that I only read the summary of online because I have no reading life anymore) Kara actually does manage to get the ring off and survive which come on! BAWSE! Our girl's been taken names since before I was born. Booyah.
> 
> In my version, she gets it off because RedK Kara doesn't really like to be told what to do and also she doesn't like it when other people touch her things.
> 
> Hope that was cool,
> 
> ~Chronicles


End file.
